Established in April of 1940 and funded by the state of Missouri, Ellis Fischel State Cancer Center is a freestanding cancer center which serves as a major referral center for cancer patients in Missouri. With the encouragement of the Office of the Governor and the Missouri Legislature, Ellis Fischel State Cancer Center is currently expanding its facilities and programs. At this point in our development, we at EFSCC are seeking formal affiliation with NCI-approved research bases in an effort to broaden our role as a center which fosters medical, statistical, and clinical support to programs related to cancer treatment, prevention, and control. Specifically, we propose to commit the clinical and technical resources of this cancer center to the treatment of cancer patients according to the protocols set forth by NCI-approved research base organizations. Further, we wish to expand the Center's role as a leading reference and development center for cancer control and prevention activities and programs. We also wish to enhance the forum we provide to those professionals in Central Missouri who wish to meet to exchange views, devise plans, and initiate collaborative programs for the benefit of cancer patients. Ellis Fischel State Cancer Center has multidisciplinary, full-time medical and nursing staffs which have provided longstanding tradition of excellence in the care of the cancer patient. We are now preparing to orchestrate these personnel resources, along with our facilities and equipment, to achieve professional standards even higher than those that have brought distinction to this center in the past.